


how soon is now

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: of all of the faces, you were the one next to me [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e03 Parabatai Lost, Implied Relationships, Internal Monologue, M/M, Missing Scene, Mother-Son Relationship, NOW WITH A SEQUEL, POV Elaine Lewis, a great many assumptions on Elaine's part, tfw your mom meets your Not boyfriend and approves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: If a mother's instinct were to be trusted, Raphael and Simon were more than a fleeting business relationship. Simon chose a lovely young man. He dresses sharp, speaks with elegance, had pulled out her chair like a gentleman and he can't seem to keep her son's name off his lips.Or- Elaine Lewis assumes her son is coming out of the closet, not the coffin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics: Elaine's inner thoughts
> 
> **UPDATE 01/30: SEQUEL http://archiveofourown.org/works/9524042 **
> 
> **UPDATE 01/23: I'm working on a sequel and halfway finished. Super excited to share it with you all!**
> 
> COME CRY WITH ME ABOUT PAPA MAGNUS' BABIES (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> https://woodenhallslikecaskets.tumblr.com/

 

He's a charming boy, if not a bit formal. 

 

Raphael Santiago smiles, revealing a straight line of pearly white teeth, Simon's name on his lips. He claims to be her son's band manager but there's a glint in his eye that says there's more to it than this. 

"Simon is in great demand," he murmurs. 

Around them, the coffee shop is a low buzz of activity. It smells of pastries and a rich bold brew as customers gradually trickle in. Some choose to linger; chatting about the weather, catching up on one another's lives, while others rush out with their drinks. It's small businesses like this that deserve to thrive. 

It's the kind of place she would've brought Simon to as a child. He would've been delighted at the option of whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on hot cocoa. God she misses him. It's been far too long. Worried, she'd jumped at the chance to play catch up with his mysterious band manager.

She sighs, stirring a packet of sugar in her coffee. "I would've liked to have attended his first show."

At this, Raphael seems to deflate. "Our tour is coming to an end." He stated, not quite addressing the remark. 

Simon will be returning home. Soon.

She beamed, plans and recipes already running through her head. "I'll make a nice dinner to mark the occasion. Feel free to drop by, we'd love to have you." 

If a mother's instinct were to be trusted, Raphael and Simon were more than a fleeting business relationship. Simon chose a lovely young man. He dresses sharp, speaks with elegance, had pulled out her chair like a gentleman and he can't seem to keep her son's name off his lips. 

For awhile she'd hedged her bets on his childhood best friend, Clary but that ship has sailed it seems. He likes boys, and girls, for that matter. It doesn't come as a surprise as she can count on one hand how many dates Simon has brought home for her to meet. None of them were a lasting thing as they'd quickly grown tired of him. They couldn't see the adorably awkward boy that she did; someone with a big heart that did him more harm than good. 

Raphael, however, is the polar opposite. They've talked of little else in the past ten minutes. He's a darling, this one.

 

"I'm sure it can be arranged," he replied. 

"I make a mean pot roast," she boasted. 

Raphael glanced at the storefront with its wide blinds and loud red lettering, distracted. It was getting late and he likely had places to be, things to do. Maybe, wherever he is, Simon is waiting for him. 

"My favorite." He says, never missing a beat. And then, "You're running low, let me get you a refill."

He disappeared through a dimly lit hall with the mug, leaving her to her own company. 

 

 _Oh Simon_ , she thought. _Did you honestly expect me to turn my back on you? For loving a boy?_ She would never. A mother's job is to love her child unconditionally and to want happiness for them. That's all she asks, for her children to live a life they're proud of. From a young age, she'd sat the three of them down and reminded them that being who you are is what keeps us alive, what makes us as a person. If the world doesn't approve, well it can walk a short plank over the deep blue sea. 

Parenthood is about honesty and loving another person more than you could've ever thought possible. Simon worries her tremendously. He hardly answers his phone lately and his visits are few and far in between. 

She rotates a tiny pastel yellow packet of sugar in her hands and wonders what Simon is up to on such a dark night. Surely he's safely tucked away at a friends house but...there was only Clary and she hadn't been home in at least three days. Sighing, she fumbles around in her purse and comes back empty handed. She'd left her phone at home, somewhere in the disaster that she called a bedroom. Fantastic. What if he'd tried to call and couldn't reach her? 

Maybe she should-

 

* * *

 

"Mom?"

As if by magic, suddenly Simon was  _there._ She stands, arms around a body that's too thin, too ashen. 

"Simon? Oh thank God! I thought something terrible had happened. I've been looking everywhere for you." 

He appeared panicked, scared. "I'm so sorry. Mom there's something I need to tell you about who I am and where I've been."

"It's alright. I know," she assured him. 

It was, it would be. Why would this be any different than the time she caught him pecking Clary on the cheek when they were thirteen? Love makes its own rules. 

Stick to the story, she reminded herself. Band manager. Strictly professional.

Right.

"I know." 

_About everything._

Simon gaped, relief causing his shoulders to sag. "You do?"

_Oh child._

"What, did you think I wasn't going to find out? I mean- oh Monkey. You should've told me. I've been so worried." 

_Let me in._

She pauses, regrouping. "If your band manager hadn't found me and told me everything that's been going on, I don't know what I would've done." 

Raphael had been a calming presence, a comfort. 

Simon's eyes grew wide, terrified. "My band manager?"

_Monkey. Darling. I love you, I know._

"Yeah."

 

Just then Raphael entered, mug in hand. "Hello Simon," he drawled. 

The small wrinkle between Simon's eyes (his worry spot, she called it) furrowed. "You told my mom?"

They glared, tense. It was a sore subject apparently. Definitely something they weren't sharing. "Of course I did. I can't believe you didn't tell her we were on tour." 

Simon's face changed, warm and friendly. "Right. I'm sorry mom. My phone died, amongst other things." 

_You don't have to lie._

"Well, Raphael was so kind to keep me company until we found you."

_I like this one._

Raphael laughed, voice low. "You know, Simon, you should take better care of your mother. It's far too late to be wandering the streets alone. I know you'd feel horrible if anything were to happen to her." 

_What a dear._

"Oh, you're sweet but you don't have to worry about me," she murmured. 

Simon was silent, still and so so  _pale._ He'd always had a poor immune system and somehow managed to catch strep every Winter, once with a four years streak. He should be eating better, she thought. She cupped his cheek, shivering at the touch. The temperature must've dropped in the time they'd been talking.

"Oh sweetie, you're so pale and cold. Let me get you a hot drink. I'll be right back."

Simon smiled, grateful. "Thanks mom." 

Clearly they were having a spat and could use some privacy. Not only that but Simon was causing her concern, what with being cool to the touch and all. A warm drink would put some color in those cheeks. 

 

She returned, to-go cup in hand and paused. The two of them were staring into one another's eyes, intensely. They'd been conversing among themselves or perhaps arguing. Hopefully not the latter; she hadn't meant to step on any toes by getting to know her son's boyfriend. Besides, it wasn't as if Simon had planned on inviting him over anytime soon. 

She wouldn't drag him out of the closet, kicking and screaming. No. That's not her style. She wanted to meet the lucky young man Simon had fallen for. It wasn't too much to ask. A mother deserves to know these things.

Even so, Simon would come to her when he was ready and tonight...tonight he'd nearly made it. Then Raphael had walked in and the atmosphere changed. They should coordinate their efforts, she thought. 

Noting her return, they grew silent. She took that as her cue to go. 

"Well, now that Simon's back I think it's time I get going."

Raphael turned, instantly dropping his irritation. "Really? Oh I wish there was something I could do to thank you for everything."

And there it was - a window of opportunity; her earlier plan set in motion.

"You know what? Why don't you join us at our house for dinner? We can talk about Simon's music career and and his accounting career."

_If you're in this for the long haul, we need to plan for the future. Let me tell you about my Simon._

Simon gaped. "Mom, he can't. He's extremely busy." 

_Mmm no._

"Honey, any friend of yours is a friend of mine. You are welcome at my house anytime."

She shot her son a look that said, _He's part of the family now, behave._

"To your home?," Raphael asked, hopeful.

"Mmm-hmm."

He smiled, turning to Simon. "Well that's a lovely invitation. I'll see you soon, Simon." 

Before Raphael could leave in her stead, emotional, she hugged both. Simon squeaked, protesting. Raphael curled an arm around his waist, holding him in the embrace.

_Ah, a romantic._

"I'll see you back at home?," she questioned. 

Simon nodded, breaking away. 

"Be careful out there," Raphael added. Dismayed at the sudden lack of contact, Raphael threw his arm over Simon's shoulders and squeezed.

_What a pretty picture they make._

With a wave, she checked her purse for house keys and left. 

 

Pot roast, she thought. Perhaps a dark chocolate cake for dessert. 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone actually likes this, I might write a sequel with actual saphael because elaine lewis has a difficult child and she deserves nice things. 
> 
> I'm open to suggestions and idea's. also tysm for reading <3


End file.
